Would It Matter
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: When one feels like no one would miss them when they die. It takes a special person, to show them that they would be.


'Would it matter if I was to die? Would anyone care?' These are the kinds of questions, people ask themselves everyday in this world. For some, it's because they feel like no matter what they do. Or how hard they try. That nobody notices them, making them feel like that they are destined, to always be in the back ground of everyone else. While for others, it's because their mind becomes riddled with the past. Flooding with their mistakes of before. Making them feel like people will be happy when they are gone. Especially those that the mistakes were laid upon. That's what this story is about. For on a calm, but, pitch black night in the valley of peace. Two warriors were standing in the sacred hall of heroes. Each, but ten inches away from another. One being the master of the hardcore style, whom was dressed in her gold hanfu with red vines, and black pants. While the other, was the master of both the panda, and dragon style. Whom was dressed in his patched-up burlap shorts, with shaolin wraps around his ankles. However, the two weren't standing in silence with another. Rather, the master of the hardcore style, Tigress, was staring down at the ground. Her eyes flowing with tears that ran down her cheeks. She was also clenching her paws into fists, that were laying by her sides. While the master of the panda and dragon style, was simply looking at her with nothing but worry. His paws as well, laying by their sides. As the reason the tiger was in such a state, was because her mind was flooded with a certain moment between her and him in the past. A moment, Po had already forgiven her for. Yet, here they were.

"Tigress, why are you beating yourself up so much on something that happened so long ago? You know that I've already forgiven you countless times on it?" He had asked her in a calm manor. Not wanting to make the situation any direr than it had already become. Yet, even with his gentle efforts. It still didn't stop the tears from flowing from the feline's eyes. Nor did it stop the heart ache that was pounding in her chest. Shown by how hard she was clenching her fists even more now. It got to the point that small amounts of blood could start to be seen dripping from between her paws. Down onto the ground.

"I am, because of how much I hurt you Po. Even with your words, when I remember the look on your face, when I had shut my door on you. It was the same kind of look I had seen in myself at the orphanage. It was the kind of expression that read, 'Why doesn't anyone believe in me? Why doesn't anyone love me?'. She choked out, making herself lift her head upwards so she could look at the panda before her. Allowing her watery amber eyes, to meet his. Only, the once Jade green eyes that were usually soft and full of happiness. Wasn't found in that moment. For as he looked at the state hers was in, his eyes had been filled with a sense of pain, and a sense of feeling lost. Pain, because it broke his heart seeing someone like her in such a state. While feeling lost, because he didn't know how to respond to her. Other than closing his eyes, and clenching his own paws into fists

"Ti…" He whispered out to her. Feeling his heart now begin to ache like hers.

"That's why I'm beating myself up so much Po. How could've I have done such a thing to you? After everything I had went through at that orphanage. You'd think I would've at least learned to never make someone feel like that. That's why, even though you've told me before that you've forgiven me for how much I had hurt you back then. There's still a part of me that feels like, I can't believe you." When she stated that last sentence to him. Her words, over flowing from what she truly believed she was saying. Had made the pandas' eyes shoot back open in a quick manor. At which point, his maw had slowly opened, his fists had unclenched themselves, and a pure look of shock had over taken not only his expression, but his entire body.

"Why?" That was all he could get out to her.

"Why? Because, how can you forgive me, when I told you that you were an embarrassment to kung fu? How can you forgive me, when I had told you that if you had any respect for us at all, that you should leave, and never come back? How can someone just forgive such venomous words? Honestly, how Po? That isn't all though that this part of me that doesn't believe you makes me feel. It also gives me a sense, that if I was to die. That if I was to be killed tomorrow, you would be…" Her look, now turning away from him, and back down to the ground. Ready to say a single word that would rock the entirety of Po's core. That word being…

"…Happy." In that moment, that shocking moment of unrealism. A fire erupted inside of Po's heart. A fire, that made him close mouth. As well as, bring a look of seriousness to his face. For like in the Gongmen jail, when he had told her she wouldn't understand. He quickly rushed to her, and engulfed the feline into a tight embrace. His arms, wrapped around her waist tightly, while his head began to now rest, on the tigers left shoulder. For such a sudden action, brought a sudden reaction from Tigress. Whose eyes widened in pure shock, along with her paws being slowly unclamped themselves.

"Don't. You. Ever. Think. That. You understand me Tigress, don't you ever think that. It's not true, and it will never be true. I've told you before that from the bottom of my heart, I forgive you. If that isn't enough though, then let me say this. Watching you like this, tearing yourself apart because of what happened in the past. Breaks my heart Ti, you don't have to worry about what happened back then. Furthermore, you dying would never bring me happiness. It would just bring me a pain and sorrow, that would consume me till the end of my days. It would shatter my world. For after all, you are my world Tigress. You mean everything to me, and I'm going to say something that's from the core of my heart. Something I know will crush any doubts in any part of you. I want to say…I love you Tigress. I love you with every fiber of my being. Every inch of my soul. Every part of my heart. I just, no, I need you to know that." Po stated in a soft, gentle, and loving tone towards the feline. His arms now wrapped even tighter around her. Even letting the left side of his head, nudge warmly against the left side of hers. Trying his best to let her know that, when it comes to their past it shouldn't dictate how she feels. That it shouldn't let it consume her. That he is here, with her. With nothing but love in his heart for her, and her wellbeing.

"Po, I…" She began to speak, only for him to stop her.

"Shh, it's ok Ti. You don't need to say anything." So, she didn't. Rather, she just closed her eyes, and buried her head into the left side of Po's neck. As in that moment, when silence had befallen the two. Any doubt, or any worry that was in her. Had slowly vanished, until all she felt was a loving warmness inside of her. She knew, that there was nothing to doubt. Nothing at all. All that mattered, was that she was there with him That he was there with her. Embracing her, and loving her. After a little time had passed though, they had broken apart to tend to Tigress' paws. Which when were wrapped in bandage, allowed Tigress to cup, the panda's cheeks. Telling him five words that brought the softness and happiness back into his eyes, but also hers. Five words that were…

"I love you too, Po."


End file.
